


Broken Crown/Разбитая корона

by Fluger_der_Freiheit



Series: The Fairest One of All [3]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/M, Family Drama, Favorite, Female Kurapika, One-Sided Relationship, Pregnancy, Suicide
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-21 22:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14295153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluger_der_Freiheit/pseuds/Fluger_der_Freiheit
Summary: AU!Они хотят ребенка, от них ждут ребенка, но она не может подарить королю наследника. Проблема решается известным путем.





	Broken Crown/Разбитая корона

**Author's Note:**

> Очередной взрыв моих таракашек, полночный бред, дрочь на персонажей, стекло. Обещала .Эмори. флафф, но очередные страдания¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Ссори нот ссори.  
> Блин, это ж первый гет за... дохрена. На этом профиле точно первый. Празднуем, товарищи)  
> Бета - ChionShi

За тяжелыми дверями слышится плач. Не детский, после которого весь двор облегченно бы выдохнул, но скорбь женщины, родившей мертвое дитя. Курапика замирает в углу, пряча глаза, и шепчет молитву за упокой души несчастного ребенка. В очередной раз неудача. Среди фрейлин* шли слухи, что виной всему проклятья завистниц. Курапика не верила в проклятья и злые чары, но лекаря опускали руки — никто не мог сказать, отчего Ее Величество раз за разом рожает мертвых детей. Рядом зашептались две молодые фрейлины — хорошенькие глупышки, совсем недавно получившие шифр от королевы Пакуноды. Курапика шикнула на них, заставляя опустить головы. Несчастье госпожи тревожило Курапику, служившую при дворе около пяти лет. У королевства не было наследника, и это заставляло народ и двор беспокоиться. Все чаще говорили, что Его Величество должен дать королеве развод и жениться еще раз. Все ждали, что решит король на сей раз. И похоже, над головой королевы Пакуноды сгущались тучи.  


***

  
  
— Ваше Величество… — начала робко фрейлина, но королева резко оборвала ее:  
  
— Все вон! Живо! — девушки покорно подобрали длинные юбки и спешно покинули Кремовую гостиную. Не в характере Паку было кричать — королева всегда оставалась спокойной и хладнокровной — но сочувствующие взгляды ее фрейлин и тихий шепот приводили в ярость. Паку поднесла к лицу зеркало. Она не была красива — знаменитый орлиный нос, светлые глаза под тяжелыми веками смотрели угрюмо и неприветливо. Приятного мало. Да ещё за прошедшие годы красоты у неё не прибавилось — только кожа стала ещё бледнее, да скулы заострились сильнее.  
  
«Вся в отца» — как говорила дорогая матушка, хрупкое тонкокостное создание с большими зелеными глазами — в свое время первая красавица, желанная невеста во всех королевствах Йорбии.  
  
Вся в отца пошла — от длинного орлиного носа, до тонких, как паутинка, светлых волос. Королева Пакунода во всём своем мрачном великолепии.  
  
      Говорят, любовь красит любую женщину. Королева только закрывает глаза. Это так. Но только если любовь взаимная, дарящая силы и счастье на следующий день. А не такая, как её — безответная, хоть и узаконенная… Быть влюблённой в собственного мужа, что может быть смешнее? И хуже…  
  
      Женщина вздрагивает от кольнувшей виски боли, первого признака надвигающейся мигрени и откладывает зеркало на столик. Откинувшись на оттоманку, Паку смаргивает подступившие слезы. Королеве не пристало плакать, даже наедине с собой. Горечь потери и собственное бессилие жгли ее сердце. Разве много она просила — дать ей счастье материнства, раз уж прелесть любви ей не дано узнать?  
  
      Больно и горько, быть королевой королевства Метеоритов. Для многих принцесс не было жениха желаннее короля Куроро, но ни одна из них не задумывалась, каково быть его королевой. Какими болезненными могут быть вежливое равнодушие собственного мужа, надменные взгляды придворных, да тихие смешки за спиной над её попытками родить наследника. Пакунода продолжала гордо держать голову. Она привыкла заботиться о стране, разделяя заботы короля, привыкла устраивать балы, на радость своим фрейлинам, привыкла к тому, что не может родить даже девочку и к угрозе развода она тоже привыкла. Пакунода не была красавицей, но в стойкости характера ей нельзя было отказать. Паку видела равнодушные серые глаза мужа, его вежливые комплименты и знаки внимание, которые были данью этикета. Куроро уважал ее, выслушивал ее мнение, но сердце его было закрыто. Она знала, зачем он женился на ней: лучше уж спокойная, хладнокровная Пакунода, чем глупая красавица, которая бы надоедала ему. Куроро долго и страстно любил лишь одну женщину, и лишь закон, который он сейчас перекраивал, мешал ему жениться на ней. Закон и брак с принцессой Пепельных островов. Она догадывается по теплеющему взгляду, украдкой брошенному в стайку фрейлин, по легкому флеру чужих духов на его коже… по едва заметным царапинам на спине и плечах. По тому, что в их постели он представлял другую женщину. И это не флирт или развлечение. Куроро любил эту незнакомку и ревностно защищал тайну ее личности от глаз жадного дворца. Пакунода могла лишь смириться. Ей не под силу заставить его забыть свою возлюбленную, как не под силу родить ему ребенка. Она могла лишь проверять своих фрейлин, незаметно представляя их с ее мужем, но не одна из них не казалась ей той самой. Она не знала, какой же должна быть женщина, державшая сердце короля.  
  
      Пакунода видит фаворитку мужа случайно. Не смотря ни на что, она заботиться о своих фрейлинах, по крайне мере о тех, кто служит достаточно долго и верно. Весть о болезни фрейлины Курапики приносит одна из камер-фрейлин. Девушка была спокойной и удивительно красивой, невероятно талантливой и образованной, с манерами настоящей королевы и Пакунода решает навестить ее позже. Несмотря на некоторую угрюмость, королева любила приятные беседы с хорошими собеседниками и искусство. Когда она останавливается у дверей ее комнаты, она видит, что дверь немного приоткрыта. Пакунода не была из любопытных, но тогда что-то заставило ее заглянуть в щель. Куроро сидит на оттоманке рядом с задремавшей девушкой. Он перебирает пряди ее золотых волос и улыбается. Не добродушно, скрывая угрозу, как своим советникам и министрам, не вежливо-равнодушно, как Паку, но по-настоящему нежно. Она видела огонь в его глазах, но не похоть, а желание, обожание, благоговение перед спящей девушкой. Курапика, напоминает себе королева. Девушке было двадцать лет, и она служила фрейлиной еще до ее свадьбы с Куроро. Из древней аристократической семьи, но не принцесса.  
  
      Королева ничего не говорит королю. Она по прежнему ровно относится к своей фрейлине. Пакунода ведет себя как всегда — холодно и спокойно. Муж готов развестись с ней, — шепчутся ей в след. Простите госпожа, — разводят руками лекаря. Паку вспоминает вечно угрюмого и замкнутого отца и его несчастные глаза — ее мать так и не смогла полюбить его. Она заводила любовников и часто уезжала в загородные резиденции, стараясь как можно больше времени проводить вне дворца. Она родила ему троих детей, и лишь Паку не была похожа на нее. Может поэтому отец так долго не хотел давать согласие на ее брак с Куроро? Мог ли он предчувствовать ее судьбу? Знал ли он, на что решалась королева Метеоритов?  
  
      Пакунода любит ликер. Она была настоящим ценителем, прекрасно разбирающимся в напитке. Королева любит вечерами, когда не занята балами, приемами и театром, сидеть у камина с десертом и бокалом в руке, долго пить напиток, наслаждаясь тягучей сладостью. В такие вечера она думает не о муже, королевстве или своих фрейлинах, а о чем-то светлом и далеком. Женщина глядит в камин, завороженная игрой цвета. Этим же вечером она отказывается от алкоголя и десерта и сразу собирается в постель, но просыпаться она не намерена. Ее найдут лишь на утро — королева предпочитала сама раздеваться в такие вечера. Паку принимает ванную с маслами, желает добрых снов фрейлинам. Графин с чистой водой стоит на столике. Она полностью готова. В стакан с водой опрокидывается бутылочка и женщина прячет ее в укромном месте. Она в последний раз подносит стакан к губам и ложиться в кровать, закрывая глаза.  
  
      Пакуноде сниться ребенок. Маленькая черноволосая девочка с тяжелыми веками и орлиным носом, так похожая на нее, но удивительно хорошенькая. Женщина долго держит ее ручки во сне и улыбается, когда ее муж берет ее на руки. В его глазах она видит нежность и любовь к их общему ребенку. Пакунода смотрит на них, сложив руки на округлившемся животе, чувствуя как дитя ворочается в ее чреве.  


***

  
  
      Курапика смотрит на похоронную процессию, но мыслями она далеко. Ее Величество предпочла выпить яд, чем получить развод, — говорили одни. Эта последняя беременность свела ее с ума, — возражают другие. Ее отравили! — громогласно заявляли третьи. Курапика не знала, что послужило смертью королевы, она была больна в те дни. Легкий кашель продолжал беспокоить ее, но лекаря заявляли, что у нее крепкий организм и она быстро поправиться. Ей жаль эту женщину, рано повзрослевшую, пережившую столько горя. Нелюбимая мужем и подданными, она все же оставалась настоящей королевой. Курапика смотрит на спину Его Величества с нежностью. Она не винила ни себя, ни Куроро в смерти королевы Пакуноды. Не встреть она Куроро, возможно король смог бы привязаться к жене. Ее Величество была лишь несчастной женщиной, которая не могла родить ребенка. Она стойко пережила нелюбовь мужа, но не свое несчастье. Курапика инстинктивно кладет руку на живот. Ей жаль королеву, но жизнь не заканчивается. Однажды, она расскажет своим детям печальную историю о королеве, которая очень хотела ребенка. Но закончит ее счастливо.  
  
Будущий наследник королевства Метеоритов впервые толкнулся, бесконечно обрадовав свою мать.

**Author's Note:**

> Фрейлины составляли свиту императриц и великих княгинь. Обычно молодые, незамужние девушки из очень знатных фамилий. Получали прекрасное образование.  
> Камер-фрейлины — фрейлины более высокого ранга (обычно 2-5 человек).  
> Шифр или монограмма — знак, составленный из инициалов, вензель.


End file.
